Two Girls, Big Adventures
by nucare
Summary: Two girls have an epic life, and are forced to adventure! Please read. It's my version of PJATO. Bad at summaries, but better in real life!
1. Chapter 1

Hey people, this is my version of Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Hope ya enjoy it!!

Disclaimer: I own my Moc's, but not anything of Percy Jackson

* * *

Down in the hills, by the creek, in a small town house, there was a big, strong voice saying,"Ashley, Emma, get your butts down here for breakfast!!"

"Dad, please. We're not hungry. Calm down." Ashley and Emma called down to their dad.

"NOW!!" their father said. You might be like,'Why is he hollering and so upset?', well, let me tell you. Just two weeks ago, their mother died of cancer. Sad right? You would think he'd be crying instead of hollering!

Obviously, you know he takes things in a bad way.

He said,"I don't care, your mom didn't even do anything around the house!" that's what he said that night, and never let it go.

As Ashley was coming down the stairs reading "Bionicle 1", she almost bumped into her dad.

"Get your head out of that stupid boy book and get ready to eat! Where is your sister, anyway?"

"Oh, as always. Getting her make up on for her date later on." said Ashley, annoyingly.

"Emma, get your butt down here! You're so ugly, that no make up will work anyway!" shouted her dad.

"Fine, and I'm just going to ignore your comment and be excited for my date!" her dad just grunted.

As they sat up on their chairs, their dad watching them, smiling, proud of himself for cooking the most disgusting oatmeal ever for breakfast.

Then Emma, disgusted as ever, started to say,"You wouldn't have!" but then Ashley just put her hand over her sister's mouth, watching as her father was starting to open his mouth to holler at them once more. So Ashley had to stop that.

When Ashley uncovered Emma's mouth, she tried to say something else, but Ashley looked at her warningly. So Emma just stuck out her tongue and looked at the oatmeal, disgusted.

"Well, I oughtta be going. I promised my friend that we could go to the mall, before I go on my date with Noah." Emma said.

The only reason she is saying that is to get out of the eating oatmeal part.

"Hey Ashley, you wanna come?" of course she wanted to come so she wouldn't have to eat the oatmeal. Then, she thought of the spoiled, rich girls she would have to be around.

So she said,"Ummmmm... no thanks."

"Fine, okay. I'm going now!" Emma said as she was going out the door.

Before Ashley could hear an insult about her sister from her dad, she went upstairs to listen to the radio. But then she heard a wierd noise coming from downstairs.

So she went to see what it was. The problem was, her dad was holding pictures of his dead wife. Crying.

* * *

Yeah, that's it. Hey TasumiDreamer! Tehe. Please R&R! You know, the little green button under this message! Please, it wants to be clicked!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey people. Next chapter, comin' at ya!

Disclaimer: Me no own it.

* * *

Ashley was walking down the stairs, wanting to help her father, even though she was very scared.

"Dad, are you okay?" _why did I ask that? Of course he's not okay!_, Ashley thought.

"GET AWAY FROM ME, NOW!" he growled and yelled at the same time.

"FINE! I was just tryin' to help!" Ashley said, crying on her way upstairs.

"Ashley, please. I'm sorry." her dad said behind her.

She wanted to say,"That's okay.", but she felt upset and just ran upstairs.

As she plopped down on her bed, face first, crying, she heard a soft knock on the door.

She knew who it was, but just felt like a drama queen and said,"Who is it?"

Then she heard a deep voice saying,"Your father."

"Come in." Ashley said softly.

"Look, I'm very sorry for taking my anger out on you like that. I feel very bad for it. Will you forgive me?"

ASHLEY POV

"Ummmmm... Fine, but you know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

"Yes, I do." then I felt a little bit of anger coming."Then why didn't you talk to me about the whole Mom issue?"

"Because.... wait, how did you know I was crying over Mom?"

I looked at my dad like he was stupid and said sarcastically,"Hmmm, let me see. Mom's pictures, crying....."

"Okay, okay. I get it." Dad said,"Man, I'm bad at keeping secrets." he complained.

"It's okay Dad, but why did you holler instead of crying? Especially at Emma?"

"Well, to admit, it's because she's just like her mom. Her eyes, her smile, her personality, everything. And it's hard to control."

I gave my dad a big bear hug, then we heard footsteps and Emma said stupidly,"What happened?"

* * *

Yes! Chapter two up and going! Oh yeah. Whoo Hoo! Thanks to any who reviewed! Whoooo! Please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey people. Hey Tasumi. Hehehehe. Next chappie! Oh, this is in Ashley's pov, 'kay? Just to be clear.

Disclaimer: Nope. Just the books, nothin' else.

* * *

ASHLEY POV

"Emma, you're sooo smart." I said sarcastically.

"Thanks." she said, acting stupid."Anyway, how do I look?" Emma said.

I myself thought she looked wonderful, and felt a little jealous. Dad looked at her like how he would look at Mom.

Then, I knew that and said,"Dad, remember what we talked about."

Dad said,"I'm happy for you and you look great."

"Thanks." Emma said awkwardly, surprised about the nice comment from Dad, and probably curious on how he changed.

Then we heard the door bell ring, and Emma said,"Yippee! Uh, I mean, my date's here." she said trying to act calm.

She still walked hurriedly down the stairs. She opened the door and he greeted her by saying,"Whoa, awesome dude. I mean, you look beautiful." said Noah.

"Thanks, let's go!" said Emma.

When he was talking her to his car and got in, I noticed that he had a mysterious smirk on his face, making me feel like something was about to go on at this restaurant.

I told Dad that I was going too and got in my car and followed Noah's car curiously.

* * *

Yeah, not very long. Oh well, I didn't want to spend eternity writing it, so enjoy it while it's here! Please R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey people reading this story. Thanks to you who reviewed. It makes me smile. *starts smiling* Disclaimer time!

Disclaimer: Do not own.

* * *

When they got out of the car and stepped out into the restaurant, Red Robins, Emma walked like she was a star, at least she wasn't the only one because Noah was doing the same next to her.

When Ashley got out and made sure that Emma and Noah were already inside, she just got out and everybody was staring at her, because, she wasn't dressed up like everybody else.

She didn't care because all she was doing was spying. She knew that Noah was up to something and she wanted to see it for herself.

She was wearing green pants and a green shirt to camoflauge herself behind a plant. All she saw so far was Noah pulling up a chair for Emma and Emma blushing.

_Usual date_, Ashley thought, _typical_.

ASHLEY POV

Then, they ordered and I got tired waiting there and was about to leave, but then, I thought I saw a blue mist in Noah's hands. Suddenly, I felt like I wanted to stay.

Wouldn't you? Then, there was a sudden rumbling and Noah stood up evily. He snapped his fingers and everybody disappeared in the restaurant. Except, Noah, Emma, and me.

"What is going on Noah?!"

"First off, I really am not your boyfriend, but I'm the opposite. I am the most evil person on Earth!"

"How could you?" said Emma.

"Well, since you are very dumb, it was easy to trick you." he said laughing,"I'd feel very bad for yourself right now, for falling into one of my traps."

He started to lift up the blue mist that I thought he was going to throw at Emma to freeze her. I ran out shouting,"NNNOOO!!" then, I felt a sword in my pocket.

Why it was in there, I had no idea. I ran at Noah with it, hit him, and he disappeared. Then, all of a sudden he made his way back and made me disappear also, leaving Emma in the restaurant, alone.

She was yelling,"Ashley? Ashley! Ashley! Please, please!" she said while she was crying. She dropped to her knees and begged, then, appearing out of nowhere, was me.

I fell on the ground , coughing faintly, saying,"What happened, and where's Noah?"

Completely lost in what happened, Emma ran over and screamed, then she gave me a BIG bear hug.

* * *

! Yes, that's where I ended it. So there. Please R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi. Thanks for those who've reviewed. Next chapter up and running.

Disclaimer: Still don't own it. Except for their father, Emma, Ashley, Noah....... etc.

* * *

"Emma, what happened?"

"Remember when Noah was about to freeze me and you saved me?"

"Oh, I remember that." said Ashley.

"He was about to take you back with him, but I guess he just didn't want you for some reason." said Emma.

"I wonder where he is now." said Ashley.

"Who knows. Hey, I know it won't work, because I don't have powers, but can I try that cool snapping thing he did?" asked Emma.

"Fine, but it won't work." said Ashley.

Emma snapped her fingers, then all of a sudden everybody in the restaurant came back. Dates, cooks, waiters, everybody came back that instant. They were looking at the two sisters, but then went back to what they were normally doing, like nothing had happened.

Emma was just staring in amazement."Cool." was all Emma said.

"I don't believe that was you, it was probably just Noah, sending them back the second you snapped your fingers." said Ashley.

"I know, because of the power I have, it made Noah send them back. Maybe I am powerful." said Emma.

"My point is, is that it was just a coincidence that it was him, not you." said Ashley.

"Fine, maybe you're right. Let's just get out of here and get back home." said Emma.

As they were out the door, Emma muttered about something. About how she thought it was her powers.

"What's that?" asked Ashley.

"Nothing." said Emma quickly. Ashley actually thought it was wierd how the second her sister snapped her fingers, everybody came back instantly. She still didn't want to believe that, because if it was, she would be jealous of her sister.

She would be like,'How can that happen to her sister and not her?'. Then she saw Emma was a little sad about her sister's comments. She went up to Emma and said,"That was cool, can I try to snap my fingers and turn something into something else?"

"Sure." said Emma, clearly excited. When they were at the car and they snapped their fingers, their car turned into a limo!!! They were holding hands, screaming and jumping around like 5 year olds would.

"Oh my gosh!" they both screamed at the same time.

"First off, Ashley. Since you're about to ride in a limo, you have to look beautiful like me!"

"So?" said Ashley.

"So, we need to take you to the mall for a total make over! But, you don't need to worry because my friends aren't coming."

"Okay, I guess." was all Ashley said. When Ashley and Emma got in the car (limo), they turned up 105.3. Their favorite song "Down" was on!

When they got to SEARS, Emma was just saying,"Cute" and,"That would look great on you". Then, all of that talking stopped when both Ashley and Emma saw the perfect dress.

It was a red sleeveless dress that went down to the knees, and red shiny shoes came with it.

"That one." they both said at the same time."Go try it on." Emma told Ashley.

When Ashley came out of the dressing room, she looked beautiful. Like a totally different person.

"Wow." was all Emma could say."How do I look?" asked Ashley.

"You look like a totally different person." said Emma.

"Let me take this off so I can pay for it." said Ashley.

"No, no. You look so great, and I feel so happy for you that you can have it for free." said the cashier."Hurry, hurry. Leave before my boss chases me around the store." said the cashier.

When they left, they turned to look back in the store and saw that the boss was chasing the cashier like she said he would. They went back into the limo and drove home.

"Dad, Dad? Where are you?" they both asked.

"Over here." he said. But it wasn't their dad that had said that.

It was Noah.

* * *

Mwuahahahahhahahahahahaa! Cliffy! Please R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi. Another Chapter coming your way. Check it out please!

Disclaimer: Do not own.

* * *

"What are you doing here?!" the two sisters said at the same time.

"How cute." Noah said.

"Where is our father?!" asked Ashley. He pointed behind him and there they saw a dead body. The body of their father!

"How could you?!" Emma said, screaming.

"Why you little...." Ashley said as she ran right towards Noah, ready to choke him. All of a sudden, he disappeared. Like always. When that happened, they looked around to see if he was still there.

When they didn't see him, they ran over to their dad, hoping that Noah was lying to them about their dad. But when Ashley felt his chest, there was no heart beat. They both started crying for a long time.

After they dried up their eyes, they heard a voice behind them saying,"Awww, so sad." the voice was Noah. He continued,"Actually, I'm not sad because I killed him." Noah said happily.

"It's sad I have to kill you two, but if you survive, you have to go to the survivers' boarding school. It's like jail, but worse."

"You won't be able to get us!" they yelled and took off. They hid in their favorite spot. The closet. They were quiet for a while, scared that Noah would find them. They both got tired of just hearing,"Where are you?" that Noah would snarl every couple of seconds.

Then they knew that he was hopeless and couldn't find them. So, still cautious, they started whispering about how scared they were. They forgot all about Noah still looking for them, so when there was a turn of the knob, they got even more frightened.

Soon, they saw the face of Noah. All he said was,"Hello, girls." then he grabbed them by their hands and dragged them outside to his car. He was taking them to the boarding school.

* * *

Yes!! I have another chapter up! Yeah. Oh, what will happen to Ashley and Emma? What's Noah planning? When will I stop asking ridiculous questions that probably won't be answered for a while? Alright, I'm done with my questions. Please R&R.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello. Another chapter. Read it please.

Disclaimer: Read the one from the last few chapters.

* * *

As Noah stuffed them into the car, Ashley was very upset. She was a little relieved that she was just going to a boarding school, instead of being killed. She got angry and took her anger out on Emma by accident.

"It's all your fault!" said Ashley.

"How is this situation my fault?!" asked Emma, getting perplexed.

"If you wouldn't have dated him, we wouldn't be in this situation!" said Ashley, boiling up inside.

Noah overheard this and decided to butt in,"Ashley, Ashley, Ashley. Don't be upset at Emma, all of the girls at the boarding school fell for me too, so she's not the only one." he said, smirking.

Instead of just hollering at them both, Ashley had the greatest idea ever."Umm, Noah? How much longer do we have to go?" asked Ashley.

"About two hours." he grunted.

ASHLEY POV

"The reason why I asked is because, my sister and I are getting hungry, and I have to go to the bathroom really bad." I tried not to sound like I had a plan, and my sister looked at me strangely.

She knew I had a plan, but didn't know what it was.

"Fine. Don't be long and don't get any ideas." When my sister and I went to the gas station, we made sure Noah stayed in the car. To my relief, I saw a police officer and started walking up to him.

Then my sister knew what my plan was. When I went to the police officer, we told him everything about Noah's scheme. He just looked at us like we were crazy.

We saw Noah get out of the car and we both knew that he knew what we were doing.

"Sir, are you doing bad things to these lovely girls?"

"No sir. I'm just their big brother who is taking them out to eat."

"Well ladies, you know you only come to a police officer if you have real trouble. Don't do it again, now let this young man treat you to dinner."

We didn't want to argue with the police so we just went with Noah while his hand was gripped on our arms tightly. When we got to the car, he said,"Do that again, and you'll be sorry."

* * *

YES!! I finished the Chappie!! Woo hoo! Please R&R! P.S. Ashley's not wearing the dress anymore, she changed into something more comfortable. Bye!


	8. Chapter 8

HI!!!!! Please read this! Okay! Disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I do not own. You can read this in the last couple of chapters.

* * *

ASHLEY POV

"Alright, you mutts. Wake up, 'cause we're here." said Noah.

I hated when he called Emma and me mutts. When we woke up, the boarding school was the ugliest place Emma and I had ever seen. Part of the building, the bricks were cut off. They also needed to repaint it. It also didn't look big enough.

"Is this the place?" I asked.

"Duh." was all he said. When we got out of the car and about to enter the building, I was a little nervous. I could tell that my sister was too. When we entered the building, it just didn't look exciting.

All white walls, no paintings, nothing. Then we saw some of the girls, frightened, because they saw Noah once more.

"Okay, here is your room and you can meet your roommate, yippee. You can paint each others nails and other stupid stuff like that." he said sarcastically.

When we changed into our uniforms, we saw our roommate.

"Hi, I'm Sarah. What's your guys' names?"

"My name is Ashley, the smart one, and this is my sister, Emma, the fashionable one."

"Nice to meet you. I've been here for 2 years without a roommate, trying to defeat Noah."

"Well, I'm glad I have you for a roommate because that's exactly what we want to do."

"Well, let me tell you this. There's a security guard way at the back of the school named Mr. Smith. I know one thing about him, that no one else knows, not even Noah."

"What?!" Emma and I asked at the same time.

Sarah replied,"His dad was a scientist who always did expirements, then he did one last expirement on his son. What he did was put all of his powers into Mr. Smith, then Noah knew something was up and killed Mr. Smith's father, then he kidnapped him and brought him here as a security guard."

"How did you know all of that?" I asked.

Sarah said,"Mr. Smith and I have always been best friends and have been secretly communicating with each other. I've always tried to persuade him to use his powers on Noah to kill him, but he's too afraid."

I didn't feel like asking anymore questions because I was getting hungry, so all I said was,"You guys want to go get some lunch?"

They both said at the same time,"Sure."

END OF POV

As they were heading back to the door, a man was standing there. They knew exactly who it was, Mr. Smith. He was listening as Sarah was telling all of his secrets.

* * *

Yep, that's the end of that. Make sure to look for the next chapter. Keep an eye out for it. Please R&R!


End file.
